This invention relates to a holding member which is configured to hold a sheet-like or a board-like connecting object. For example, the connecting object is a Flexible Flat Cable (FFC) or a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC). This invention further relates to a connector assembly which comprises the holding member and a connector configured to be connected to the connecting object held by the holding member. The connector assembly is able to be installed in an electronic apparatus. For example, the electronic apparatus is a liquid crystal television or a plasma television.
For example, a connector connectable to an FFC or an FPC is disclosed in JP-A 2002-367730, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector of JP-A 2002-367730 has an actuator. The connecting object is connected to the connector by turning over the actuator in a state where the connecting object is inserted into the connector.
The connecting object inserted into the connector may be moved unexpectedly by the actuator when the actuator is turned over. When the connecting object moves in an improper direction, the connecting object might not be connected to the connector properly.